mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome to Wii's talk page. Here you can....well.....talk to me :). Wee aww man...at least we can continue on the MS house ...maybe after we can play :) and hey you should make a memery wall for us. that would be cool. --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) wait by MS house you mean your show...or the 1 thats on mysims camps wiki? --Rcisim319 01:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: NOMINATIONS... }} }} Show Me Ya Teeth! Guest Star! Hey Wii, you wanna guest star in my new talk show SimStar? Tardisgirl 11:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) "I love you."-"I know."-"Oh... well, alright then." }} }} It went like this- Devon: Are you kidding me?? That's NOOSTI! Why would you tell me that? Me: Cus he told me to. Devon: Still! That's all like, gross and junk! Me: Teehee. Devon: Did she really tell him to tell people that?? Me: I believe so. Heehee. Devon: Ew... Me: kkthxbai *ends call* The end.}} Rebecca is my name Cookies are my game! Hey! Do you have a ideas for a show or a RP?WWE Diva 20:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) }} }} Eye See You }} Rumor Has It I'm The One You're Leavin' Her For FOXHOUND }} Mr.Plow thats my name, that name again is Mr.Plow He Always In The Air But He Never Fly Coach }} 'Sup Hi, Mr. Wii maniac! If you be wonderin' who I am, I'm Cat5sparkles. I'm a quarter-n00b. I just needed someone n00 t0 talk t0. And, I have got t0 (ugh) stop using the zeros as the letter 'o'. I hope that someday, u and i will be, like, friends, and, like, this is, like, really, like, creepy, so I'll cut it out now! Bye, from your friendly accquaintance: Cat5sparkles 21:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I spelled the 67th word (it starts with an a and ends with an e!) wrong, so don't mind it. P.S. I am not a creepy person! I am very friendly. :) Bread and Butter The Hokey Pokey makes no sense to me at all... I really just don't understand anything. Being creepy is a bad habit of mine, so I'm glad there's someone here who can relate to that... :) P.S. The title of this message...it's true. I just do not have a clue about most things, so don't mind me if I say some random stuff. Do you know what a ballad is? A male duck. < That was an example of some crazy things I say. It's like my own little world. But yeah, don't mind me if I'm dumb sometimes. It's just...my IQ. 14:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I will... never be a memory. } |text = } }} I can't believe I was scared } |text = } }} IMMA PIRATE NINJA LOL My babisiter was gonna be on big brother ( whatever it's called ) with her boyfriend but they didn't want to do it. =Are you ok?!= }} super monkey ball.....and Hurricane Don't Act Like You Don't Know It Don't feel like using a word bubble. Chat. Kat 04:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You have been evicted from the Big Brother House. I really liked Danielle. I dunno why. Maybe because I hatehatehated the other veterans?}}